Destiny: End of Days
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: 3 years after Forsaken, a new group of enemies appeared in their solar system. They were known as the End of Days. They are Fallen that are Space Pirates that travel throughout the universe to kill everything that gets in their way. They are completely different from the Fallen that the Guardians of the Last City know about. What'll happen when they arrive within their atmosphere?
1. The End of Days

3 years after the death of Cayde-6 and the Guardian that avenged him vanishing, the Last City on Earth has been peaceful. It's like the Guardian is still hard at work even though no one knows where he went. Commander Zavala (Titan) looked around the area saying, "The Guardian still isn't here."

Ikora Rey (Warlock) answered, "I'm afraid not. He hasn't been seen since he avenged Cayde."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well, I don't blame him. Cayde was important to us all. And there is no reincarnation for him."

Zavala said, "That is right. His Ghost died before he was shot."

Ikora said, "We need a way to save all of our people. With Mara Sov still missing."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then said, "She's not entirely missing. She's in hiding because of some new threat."

Zavala asked, "How do you know that?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "She contacted me yesterday night saying that a new threat is headed our way. And headed our way fast."

Ikora asked, "Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "I was awoken by her call to me. Meaning that I was asleep when she called."

Ikora said, "Then we would have been asleep as well."

Lord Shaxx said, "Exactly."

Suraya Hawthorne said, "Well, I don't think that we should be..."

Zavala asked, "What's the matter, Hawthorne?"

Suraya pointed at the window and then they turned their heads toward the window and saw ships appear out of nowhere and Lord Shaxx said, "She wasn't lying."

Zavala yelled, "Battle stations."

As soon as he said that, the enemy started to appear within the Tower and the City shooting everything that they see. Lord Shaxx looked at them and said, "They are Fallen."

Ikora said, "Such force."

Zavala said, "They aren't normal Fallen. They are Space Pirates."

Suraya started sniping from the window and said, "Well, let's fight back to protect our last city. And the Traveler."

The leader of the Space Pirates group looked at them and then the Command Ship arrived out of nowhere and Zavala saw that and the leader was standing on top of it. The leader spoke in a different language that the Vanguard wasn't used to and Lord Shaxx said, "I never heard the Fallen speak like that."

A Fallen Vandal aimed its Wire Rifle at Hawthorne and Hawthorne aimed it at the leader and the leader spoke again and the Vandal shot Hawthorne in the head and she collapsed. Zavala saw that and said, "Hawthorne."

Lord Shaxx slid over to her and saw that she had a hole in her head saying, "She's dead."

Ikora said, "Shit."

Devrim Kay said, "They got snipers on board their ships. And it seems like the Command Ship just appeared."

The Vandals and Dregs continued shooting at them and Zavala's Ghost said, "They are known as the End of Days. They are a faction of Space Pirates that take whatever they want. Led by Ykralzaks, Space God. An Ancient. It's a race of Fallen that hasn't been seen here on Earth since the beginning of their assault on our planet."

Ikora asked, "How strong are they?"

Zavala's Ghost answered, "According to what we have from our ancestors, Ancients are the strongest type of Fallen within the universe. And not even our ancestors could beat them alone."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well, we're not alone."

Ykralzaks spoke again in their language and started aiming for the Guardians Ghosts which were inside of the Guardians themselves. Zavala grunted and then their Ghosts started to short out slowly and Zavala said, "Don't you dare die on me."

Lord Shaxx whispered, "At least if we die, there will only be one Guardian left."

Zavala said, "We aren't dying here."

Ykralzaks flew over to the Tower and then Lord Shaxx started swinging his sword at the Fallen after running out of ammo in his rifle. The Fallen were screaming and then Ikora said, "The Ghosts are no longer responding."

Lord Shaxx said, "Our Light is disappearing."

Zavala grunted and then Ykralzaks busted through the window and Ykralzaks looked at them. As soon as the Guardians turned around they saw Ykralzaks flying. Lord Shaxx said, "It flies." Ykralzaks looked at them and then said in a English, "You are very fragile beings."

Zavala said, "You speak our language as well as yours."

Ykralzaks answered, "Yes. I learnt it at a faraway place. But this is the end of your people."

Zavala heard that and then Ikora said, "We won't go down without a fight."

Ykralzaks answered, "It's already over."

Banshee-44 said, "Sir, you need to look outside."

Ykralzaks smiled and then they walked over to the window and saw that the City was full of Fallen and said, "My god. There are thousands of them out there."

Ykralzaks said, "I have an army of over 600 million Fallen. This City fell in seconds. We know how to kill you and your people. You have something called a Ghost. That Ghost grants you immortality. Along with Superpowers given to you by the Traveler. Without the Ghost, you are just like us. Mortal."

Zavala asked, "How do you know that?"

Ikora answered, "You visited other worlds with Travelers and killed them."

Ykralzaks said, "Exactly."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well, this isn't looking good for us."

Zavala said, "Shaxx, you're right."

Ykralzaks roared loudly and then bullets flew into their heads and Ykralzaks spoke in his own language again and they started raiding the city for supplies. After 6 hours of taking their things, they left the area. Mara saw that and then said, "I hope that they got out on time."


	2. The Last of the People on Earth

Mara and her people of what is left of them started running toward the gates and then a Human saw them while he was still there and started to open the gates. Mara saw that and Variks, the Loyal said, "It seems that they are still alive."

Mara said, "We'll see once we enter the city. Have your weapons ready for anything."

Everyone lifted their weapons up and then started running forward. The Human smiled and then the Dreg that was on the wall saw that people were running into the city and started howling. The Human grunted and turned around and started shooting at the Dreg on the wall with him and yelled, "Hurry into the city. I don't have much time left."

Variks heard that and then said, "Wavkeks, go check it out. Fyver and your team, go with her."

Wavkeks, Judgment Healer said, "Understood."

Fyver, Judgment Claw said, "With pleasure."

They started running up the stairs to get to the top of the wall and the Human kept his gun aimed at the sky saying, "Humanity no longer exists. Earth has fallen."

Fyver said, "We're on our way. Hang in there."

Wavkeks shot a Fallen Vandal that was charging at them and said, "These Fallen are far more ferocious than the ones that we've dealt with. They are faster than us."

Fyver said, "It's like they've been fighting all of this time."

Variks heard that and then Mara asked, "What's wrong, Variks?"

Variks answered, "Ask the survivor about the situation. I hope that I'm wrong about this."

Fyver heard that and then looked at his team saying, "We need to move before he dies."

They ran faster and then the Vandals started to appear again and the Human grunted and then Fyver got to the top of the stairs and started shooting with his team and they fell off of the wall and ran toward him and the Human smiled and said, "Thanks. But it's already too late."

Wavkeks heard that and then asked, "What happened here?"

He answered, "One second, the city was peaceful. The next, the city fell in seconds. They took out our Ghosts knowing our weakness. Then shot us all down. I'm lucky to still be alive."

Variks said, "Ask him who did this."

Fyver asked, "Who did this to you?"

The Human answered, "End of Days. Space Pirates. They kill everyone before taking everything of value."

The last Guardian appeared and the Human said, "Julia. Where have you been?"

Wavkeks answered, "We found her lying on the ground in Old Washington. She was badly injured."

The Human looked at her and then Julia Law appeared in front of him with a smile. She put her hand out and he grabbed on to it and Julia lifted him up and started walking him out of there. Wavkeks said, "You know that he's going to die, right?"

Julia nodded and then the Human asked, "Why won't you speak?"

Wavkeks answered, "Her vocals have been damaged. She is now unable to speak."

He heard that and then said, "Sorry."

Julia shook her head and then Wavkeks said, "'No apology needed', she says."

He laughed and then started coughing again saying, "Sounds like her. You really don't know when to die, do you?"

Julia smiled and then Wavkeks asked, "Where are you going to take him?"

Julia nodded her head to the side and then Fyver said, "She's planning on burying the dead."

Julia nodded and then he said, "Thank you, Princess."

Julia heard that and then his body got heavy and then Fyver said, "Tasgren, help her with the body."

Tasgren, the Agreeable said, "With pleasure."

He appeared on the other side and put his other arm around his shoulder and said, "We'll get him there together."

Julia nodded with a smile and they took off. While they were taking his body out of the city, Mara and her group saw all of the bodies laying on the ground motionless. Variks said, "My hope has disappeared."

Mara asked, "Why?"

Variks answered, "The man mentioned End of Days. They are a group of immortal Fallen that fight everyday. They are Space Pirates that travel around the universe. They go to planet to planet killing all of their residents. And then sometimes take the ones that they think are worthy of serving him. And making them either slaves, or turn them into Fallen. After that, they take everything of value that they own and they leave. That's how they've been since they were born. We are no match for them. They are led by an Ancient. A being that is capable of giving 20 Guardians a hard time."

Mara heard that and then said, "Damn. We need to figure out if the leaders survived or not."

Variks said, "I doubt it."

Mara said, "You don't know that."

Wavkeks said, "Julia knows it. She feels death all around."

Mara heard that and then ran into the Tower and saw the bodies everywhere. Variks looked at them and said, "We'll need to dig a lot of graves."

Mara heard that and then Variks said, "If they know the Guardians weakness, then all life in the universe is in trouble. We need to get us some new ships. We need to take them out once and for all. Or we'll just be watching them take out more people. And we can't have that."

Mara looked at him and said, "Calm down, will ya?"

They appeared in the Hall of Guardians and then saw that the glass shattered and that the leaders were all on the ground. Mara looked at them and then a hologram of Ykralzaks appeared saying, "You people made it. I am Ykralzaks, Space God. I've been alive for thousands of years. I've seen millions of civilizations fall. And you plan on stopping me. You have betrayed our species, Variks."

Variks asked, "How do you know my name?"

Ykralzaks answered, "I know all of you. House of Judgment. The only group to stay loyal to the Queen of the Reef, Mara Sov. My brain is a huge databank. I've operated on myself to make myself completely different from the rest of you Fallen. Plus, I'm not as weak as my brethren. 20 Guardians it took to kill one Ancient. But you'll need more than 20 to defeat me. Hahahahahahaha."

Variks said, "Don't tell me that you adapted by using other species DNA by injecting it into yourself."

Ykralzaks said, "Bingo. You really are smart, Variks. Plus, you already found a Human that I dealt with. I took her voice box away from her. And beat her to a pulp. You should have seen her friends. They died miraculous deaths."

Mara heard that and then said, "You asshole."

Ykralzaks said, "I see. You can't forgive me, huh? I guess that I never wanted forgiveness from the start. They begged me to stop. But I didn't. That is why I am capable of speaking all languages of the people that I've killed."

Variks asked, "What are you after this time?"

He answered, "A miraculous death. I hope that you can show me a good time with that, Variks."

Julia appeared and then Ykralzaks asked, "Why don't you ever die? I tossed you off of my ship. You were going at least 200 MPH. How did you survive?"

Julia smiled and then Ykralzaks said, "That's right, you can't speak."

Julia put her thumbs up and then Mara saw that and then Julia's smile disappeared and aimed her rifle at it and Ykralzaks saw that and then Julia started shooting at it and then he started screaming and yelled, "Turn the hologram off. She's using antimatter bullets that goes through other dimensions."

They started the process of shutting it down and then Ykralzaks looked at her and then saw her eyes and said, "I awoke the Demon within her heart."

Variks heard that and then Julia reloaded her weapon and then continued shooting at the hologram. Mara said, "That's enough. Don't waste your ammo."

Julia didn't stop and then the hologram disappeared after 20 seconds and Julia stopped and Variks grabbed the weapon from her hands and said, "You need to calm down."

Julia smiled and put her thumbs up and wrote down, "Found weakness."

Variks heard that and then Mara said, "Holograms. We need to go to every planet that they visited. Julia, you are a genius."

Julia smiled and then Variks said, "OK."

He gave her back the rifle and said, "Now, we just need the coordinates of the holograms."

Julia put her hand out and her Ghost appeared saying, "Well, I got a lot of coordinates. Only problem is that we don't have a ship to get to any of them."

Julia heard that and the Ghost said, "Then we just need to find us a ship. Or we build ourselves a ship."

Julia nodded and then Mara said, "Alright. We get ourselves a ship and we get to these holograms and do some damage to him."

Variks said, "Thanks to you, people won't have to deal with his tyrannical rule anymore."

Julia nodded and then Mara said, "First, let's bury all of the dead. How is the guard?"

Julia shook her head and Mara said, "I see, I'm sorry."

Variks said, "Everyone is dead. You are the only survivor of the Last City."

Julia nodded and then her Ghost said, "We'll need all of the weapons of the Guardians. We'll be bringing them with us. We'll never know when we run out of ammo."

Mara said, "Agreed. Bylzyk and Afravyks squads will get the weapons. Everyone else, we have bodies to bring outside of the city and bury."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."


	3. The Voice Telling Julia What to Do

While the Fallen were bringing all of the deceased bodies, Mara said, "Julia, we're going to need to split up to find us a ship. Or create one."

Julia nodded and Variks asked, "How many groups?"

Mara answered, "I was thinking 5 groups. Variks, Vevkiks, Obalziks, Nikyr, and I will lead them. Julia will be with me."

Variks said, "Understood."

Vevkiks said, "Understood."

Obalziks said, "Sounds good enough."

Nikyr said, "Let's do it."

Julia's Ghost said, "She's in."

Julia nodded and then Mara said, "Alright, after we're done here, we'll get a move on it. We have a mission to do. Kill Ykralzaks, Space God and his crew."

Julia wrote down something and then the Ghost looked at her and then asked, "What are you writing?"

Julia continued to write whatever she was doing and then Variks asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Mara asked, "What's the matter?"

Variks answered, "That's the language of the ancient Fallen. Millions of years ago type of language. How did you learn that?"

Julia continued writing and Vevkiks said, "She's connected to Ykralzaks."

Mara heard that and Ghost said, "Nope. They tried to turn her into one of the Fallen. As you saw when they attacked the Reef, there are new types of Fallen among them. They used to be people like us."

Julia stopped writing and then shook her head and the Ghost asked, "Are you back with us, Julia?"

Julia nodded and then wrote down, "Sorry about that. I was just getting commanded to do something."

Variks read that and then said, "Head to Ceres. They are after the Holograms. We are unable to close the holograms. There are millions of them. Maybe even more. Obey my commands. And your brother will live, Julia Law."

Mara heard that and Julia looked at what she wrote and then wrote down, "I don't have a brother. Or do I? I don't remember."

The Ghost said, "Your brother died in combat during the Battle of Twilight Gap."

Julia heard that and then the voice appeared saying, "Move. I, Awigyk, the Forsaken, orders you to move."

Julia wrote down, "Awigyk, the Forsaken. He's a Fallen Archon on board the Command Ship where he runs tests on the people that Ykralzaks wants as a member of his faction. And they all obey Ykralzaks."

Variks read that and then Mara said, "Go. There might be survivors on board that ship."

Awigyk said, "There is a ship waiting for you in the South Forest."

Julia nodded and then took off and the Ghost said, "Save us."

Mara said, "We'll save you, Julia. Just hold out till we arrive."

Julia put her thumbs up and then Variks said, "This is going to be troublesome."

Mara said, "We need to get a ship. And we need it now, more than ever."

Mara looked at her and then Vevkiks said, "Something is off about her, your majesty."

Wavkeks appeared and asked, "Where is she going?"

Mara answered, "Ceres. A ship that only she can take. Or the Fallen will know that we're coming. We can't have that."

Wavkeks said, "I see. And you are right about something being off with her, Vevkiks."

Vevkiks said, "So I'm not imagining things."

Wavkeks said, "While she was out cold when we found her, I did an X-Ray scan on her body. No injuries whatsoever. But I found bullets of Human weaponry in her skull and heart. Something is keeping her alive. And it definitely isn't the Traveler."

The Traveler growled and said, "That's because it isn't I that is keeping her alive."

Mara heard that and said, "The Traveler."

The Traveler said, "That is correct. I am the Traveler. And I am not keeping her alive. She has a will far more impressive than any being in the system. She fought with Ykralzaks for 30 minutes before getting knocked out. Julia wants to die, but can't."

Variks asked, "What happened to her?"

The Traveler answered, "The Battle of Oschten changed her completely. A nuclear bomb was sent to the planet and killed every Guardian and Fallen in the battle. Zavala went to check on the situation to make sure that everyone was dead. The Guardians that the Vanguard sent there were traitors to their cause. Julia was a wanted criminal actually. As soon as Zavala appeared, he saw Julia standing up looking at him. Zavala was surprised to see that someone survived and when they got back, they found a lot of radiation in her system. And it changed her completely."

Variks asked, "How'd she get to where she is today?"

The Traveler answered, "Zavala exiled her from the city. And she roamed around the solar system killing Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. The Taken wasn't around yet."

Mara asked, "How does she plan on dying next?"

The Traveler answered, "She can't. Even if you take the Light from her, she's immortal. The radiation changed her completely. She had a partner outside of the city walls. If you find him, you'll get your answers about Julia."

Mara asked, "Does he by any chance have a ship with him?"

The Traveler answered, "Yes. One capable of fitting your small army on board."

Mara said, "Good. We'll start with that after we bury the dead."

The Traveler said, "Please do."

While they were planning to move to the coordinates that the Traveler gave them, Julia appeared in the South Forest. Awigyk said, "You'll find a Hellion known as Prakas, the Ferocious. Hellions are huge muscular beings that are 15 ft. tall. He'll take you to Ceres."

Julia nodded and then looked around and then Prakas said, "I see her. She is all by herself."

Awigyk smiled and said, "Good. Take her to Ceres. I'll be waiting there."

Prakas said, "Yessir."

Prakas howled and then Julia turned her head toward where she thought that it came from and saw the ship and her Ghost said, "That's the ship that we'll be taking."

Julia nodded and then started running toward the ship and Prakas saw her and then 25 seconds later, she stopped in front of Prakas and Prakas said, "Welcome to Ceres Magmus. I'm Prakas, the Ferocious. I'll be taking you to Ceres."

Julia nodded and then her Ghost stayed inside of her and Prakas looked at her and then said, "Well, let's get going then."

Julia nodded and then they walked on board the ship and Prakas said, "Take off. Destination, Ceres."

The pilot started flying the ship out of there and then Prakas saw that she wasn't too happy about being there and Prakas said, "Don't worry about a thing, Human. The pain will subside soon."

The Ghost heard that and then asked herself, "What pain?"


	4. Mara's Group Meets Julia's Friend

On board the Ceres Magmus, Prakas said, "Ceres Magmus is not an area on Ceres. Ceres Magmus is the name of the ship that we're on. It's a ship that we found on Ceres when we did an operation there."

Julia heard that and said to herself, "Wait, he sounds like my dead brother. What is going on here?"

Prakas said, "I used to be a Human, Julia. You are slowly turning into a Fallen. You can feel it tearing you apart. Well, I was dead when they turned me into one."

Her Ghost heard that and Prakas said, "That's all that I remember actually. But I don't mind not remembering."

Julia heard that and then the pilot said, "We'll be arriving soon."

Prakas said, "Understood."

While they were flying to Ceres, Mara's group finished burying the deceased. Mara asked, "Where do we find her friend?"

The Traveler answered, "2 miles to the East. Take the East Gate."

Mara said, "Get everyone. Make sure we don't leave anyone behind. We're moving out."

Variks started howling and then everyone started to fall in line at the Tower and Vevkiks said, "We're going to need to find out what happened to Julia."

Obalziks said, "We might not want to make him remember the past."

Nikyr said, "I don't think he'll mind."

Variks said, "It doesn't matter, we need to know what happened to them."

Wavkeks said, "Well, she's definitely not normal. He must not be normal, either."

Mara said, "Well, it's time to move out."

Variks started speaking in the Fallen language and then everyone started cheering. Variks said, "They are ready."

Mara said, "Follow me."

Everyone nodded and then they took off to Julia's friends location. While they were running to her friends location, Julia's friend looked at the security footage and said, "The End of Days just left the planet. Meaning that they got what they wanted and dipped. I doubt that there are any survivors from the City. I feel bad for all of the people that Julia knew in the City."

He was eating some deer meat that he hunted earlier. He said, "It doesn't taste as good as when Julia cooks it. When are you coming back, Julia. Or are you already dead?"

20 minutes later, the alarm went off and then he looked at the monitor and saw people running toward his camp and grabbed his sniper rifle and aimed it at the entrance to his camp and then Mara said, "We are a friend of Julia Law. Do not shoot us."

Her friend heard that and then said, "She doesn't know anyone that looks like Fallen other than the people that abducted her a couple weeks ago."

Mara said, "We found her in Old Michigan. She was with us till she was summoned to Ceres."

He heard that and then said, "Ceres? Did you just say Ceres?"

Mara answered, "Yes."

He sighed and said, "Well, I guess that you guys aren't threats. Come on in."

They walked into his camp and then he said, "Sorry about that. I can't trust anyone these days. I'm just trying to survive. I've been outside of the city walls my entire life. Julia saved my life 5 years ago, when she was exiled from the City. How is the City anyway? You just came from there."

Variks answered, "Wiped out completely."

He said, "I see. As I thought. The End of Days never leave any survivors. They only take or kill. Never leave anyone alive. One might live till someone appears, but dies afterwards. Julia and I saw that happen. We tried to escape, but they were too fast. Like they were injected with some type of serum to make them stronger."

Variks said, "They use people's DNA to enhance their physical prowess."

He heard that and said, "That actually makes sense. You shouldn't go to Ceres. It's too heavily guarded."

Vevkiks asked, "What do you think that we should do?"

He answered, "Find a way to take out their leader, Ykralzaks."

Mara said, "Julia found a way to weaken him. He has holograms on every planet that he's raided. And we plan on shooting at the holograms till they stop the operation."

He heard that and said, "A Human link to a holographic form is quite rare to see these days. The last time that happened was 700+ years ago when the Fallen first came to the Sol System."

Obalziks asked, "Will you help us?"

He answered, "Yes. But there isn't a hologram on Ceres. Ykralzaks was never there. Only his mad scientist, Awigyk, the Forsaken. And Awigyk's second-in-command, Ritkor, Ravaging Shocker."

Variks asked, "Who is Ritkor?"

He answered, "He's a very strong Fallen known as a Jackal. He wields a sword that is always electrified. Electricity is always flickering around it. That is what stopped Julia on our way to the ship."

Vevkiks asked, "What are we going to do about that?"

He asked, "Were you not listening to me? We need to take out the small ones first. We must head to Pallas. A hologram will definitely be there."

Mara heard that and asked, "What else is in Pallas?"

He answered, "Phylan, Great Spirit. He's a former Psion known as Dhomoc, the Mechanic. Now he's a Dreg Commander. He must be eliminated."

Mara said, "I see. We defeat him, we get to the hologram."

He said, "Exactly. Oh yeah, I'm Uxoon Xohn. An Awoken like yourself, your majesty. It really has been a long time."

Mara heard that and said, "Your majesty."

Uxoon said, "Don't call me that. I haven't been a King in years. I wish that Julia was here. Her cooking is amazing. Mine sucks."

Mara laughed and then Uxoon said, "I have a big enough ship for all of your men. Follow me. We have a job to do. Something that Julia would love to accomplish. But she's not with us at the moment."

Julia used telepathy from her abilities as a Guardian saying, "Uxoon, it seems that you met the people that saved me. Take them wherever they need to go."

Uxoon heard that and then said, "With pleasure. What about you?"

Julia answered, "Well, I no longer have a voice. They took that away from me. They injected some type of serum inside of me to turn me into a Fallen, but I haven't yet. I need to do this. You kill Ykralzaks while I go out on my own journey."

Uxoon said, "Understood. Wait, you are using your Telepathy ability aren't you?"

Julia answered, "Yep. Good luck. We're the entire universe is counting on you guys. And I hope that my plan works."

Uxoon said, "So it was your idea this entire time."

Julia answered, "Yes. It's time for me to go. We just arrived. Peace out."

She ended the Telepathy with him and Uxoon smiled saying, "Julia will be staying in Ceres for awhile. So she's leaving us in charge of the assault on Ykralzaks."

Variks said, "Guardians."

Mara said, "They never change."

Wavkeks said, "Your majesty, one more question before we head out."

He asked, "What is it?"

Wavkeks asked, "Who is that?"

Everyone turned their heads toward the Fallen Dreg and Uxoon answered, "Oh, he's a Space Pirate from the End of Days. I captured him when he was trying to escape from the City. He won't speak, so I tortured him to near death."

Mara asked, "Did he speak?"

Uxoon answered, "Nope. They really are very loyal to their leader."

The Dreg opened his eyes and said, "You can't save her. Awigyk will be waiting for her as soon as she lands on Ceres."

Variks grunted and then Uxoon said, "A trap, huh? Sounds like her. Always not caring about anything. Walking into a battlefield like it was nothing."

The Dreg looked at him and then broke free and went to stab Mara, but Uxoon tossed a shocking knife right into his head and he collapsed. Everyone saw that and then Uxoon said, "We should get going. The ship is this way."

Mara said, "Let's go men."

Variks howled and then everyone charged forward and they all entered the ship one after the other and Uxoon closed the hatch and said, "Here we go. Pallas we go."

They started to fly toward Pallas to kill Phylan and hurt Ykralzaks even more.


	5. Julia Meets Awigyk Again

While Uxoon and Mara's group were heading toward Pallas, Uxoon said, "I forgot to mention this, but the Hive live on Pallas. They are probably giving the Space Pirates one hell of a time."

Mara heard that and said, "Hive will be there."

Uxoon said, "And Cabal. But mostly Hive. Only a small section of the asteroid is Cabal. The rest is Hive. And the Space Pirates are in the middle of both Hive and Cabal territory. So they fight for the rights of that space like everyday."

Variks said, "I never been on Pallas, but he seems to be telling the truth about the Hive and Cabal being there."

Vevkiks said, "Agreed."

Ivrevis, Intelligent Key said, "According to my scan of the asteroid from here, 95% of the asteroid is all Hive. 4% is Cabal. And the remaining 1% is Space Pirates."

Uxoon heard that and said, "No wonder why you are known as the 'Intelligent Key'. It fits you perfectly."

Ivrevis said, "We shouldn't fly near the base. It's got anti-air weapons planted there."

Uxoon smiled and said, "I know that. I've done research of my own."

Mara said, "You never lost your edge it seems."

Uxoon said, "I like to be ahead of my enemy."

Ivrevis said, "He has a point."

Uxoon smiled and said, "Leave everything to me. I got this. But I must warn you about the Hive over here. They will appear from under the ground. So be careful. Jump scares are a bitch to deal with."

Everyone heard that and then Obalziks asked, "Why did you leave the Reef?"

Uxoon answered, "I thought that it was time for new leadership. And I was right. Mara Sov here has been doing a really great job. I was right to choose her as the heir to the throne."

Mara said, "Thank you."

Nikyr said, "Now that leaves only one question."

Uxoon heard that and then Nikyr asked, "What happened to your wife?"

Uxoon heard that and then answered, "I just killed her."

Mara said, "The Dreg was your wife."

Uxoon answered, "Yes. They turn any alien into Fallen. Well, only if they think that they are worthy of joining his army."

Everyone heard that and said, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to bring that up."

Uxoon said, "Don't worry about it. We're coming up on the asteroid now. Buckle up everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

They all grabbed a hold of something and while they were flying to Pallas, Ceres Magmus landed on Ceres. Julia wrote down, "Do the Vex still occupy this planet?"

Prakas answered, "Yes they do. 75% of the planet is still theirs. We've been taking territory slowly. We only own 15% of the 25% that they lost."

Julia heard that and then Prakas said, "The remaining 10% that we don't occupy are occupied by the Cabal. A new faction after the Red Legion fell. They are known as the Green Legion. Led by Emperor Tagar. And his second-in-command, Dominus Khal. They don't operate here on Ceres. They operate somewhere else. I don't remember where."

Julia nodded and then Prakas opened the hatch and then said, "The Vex attack everyday. And we are prepared for their attacks. The Green Legion attack us once in awhile."

Julia heard that and then a Vex teleported in front of them and Julia saw that and Prakas punched the core of the Vex and it shattered into pieces and Julia saw that and then said to herself, "Hellions are scary."

Prakas said, "Follow me. I'll take you to where we need to be."

Julia nodded and then Prakas took her to the front entrance and then the guards put their spears out and they stopped and they said something in their language and then Prakas said "The boss has been expecting her," in his language and then they heard that and then opened the door and brought their spears back and walked into the base. On the speakerphone, Awigyk said, "I'm in the Test Chamber, Prakas. Take her to the Observatory."

Prakas said, "Yessir."

Awigyk said, "You'll find Riktor there waiting."

Prakas said, "Understood, sir."

Awigyk smiled and then Riktor started pacing back and forth. 2 minutes later, they appeared within the Observatory and Riktor saw them and said, "Ah, Prakas, my favorite soldier. You completed another mission for us. What would that make it now?"

Prakas answered, "Lost count after the 75th mission."

Riktor laughed and then said, "I think that you need a raise, Prakas. Maybe a leader of a group of Fallen. We gotta ask the when he arrives."

Prakas said, "I don't mind staying like this."

Riktor said, "That's what I like about you, Prakas. You do whatever is necessary to achieve greatness. And to survive."

Awigyk appeared saying, "Hello again, Julia. How long has it been?"

He waited for an answer and then he sighed remembering that she can no longer speak. Awigyk said, "Don't answer that, I totally forgot that you were a mute now."

Awigyk was about to tell Prakas to go to his post, when Riktor said, "Sir, I think that we should give him his own team to lead."

Awigyk heard that and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Riktor answered, "He's completed more missions than anyone here in this base. And always comes back unscathed. Just like me. I think that he deserves it."

Awigyk looked at him and asked, "What's your name, Hellion?"

Prakas answered, "Prakas, the Ferocious."

Awigyk heard that and said, "That's right. I have been sending you on missions a lot lately because of your success rate. Atratras, Lazy Partitioner is no longer cutting it. We're not getting anymore territory. I want you to lead a team and take them out. When you are done, bring me Atratras head. Riktor, go get him a team. I need some alone time with Julia Law."

They said, "Yessir."

They took off and then as soon as the door closed, Awigyk took out a pad of paper and a pen and handed it to her and said, "Now we can talk. How long has it been, Julia?"

Julia wrote down, "13 days."

Awigyk smiled and then said, "I have a mission for you actually. The Green Legion on this asteroid is led by Primus Tau'uam. He's been planning something for awhile now. And we haven't been able to locate his forces. Do you have any suggestions? You know more about this place than I do."

Julia wrote down answering his question, "The trees planted on the asteroid are artificial. The Vex were trying to colonize the asteroid to make it one of their new homes. And almost succeeded till the Green Legion appeared. So they are hiding beyond the forest of trees."

Awigyk said, "I see. I want you to go there and eliminate them for me. They own 10% of the land on Ceres. We need the territory."

Julia wrote down asking him, "Why?"

Awigyk answered, "Only one species can run a world, Julia. You should know that. That's how Earth is."

Julia heard that and then Awigyk said, "Will you do it, or will I kill another Human that we captured from the Last City?"

Julia heard that and then wrote down, "I'll do it."

Awigyk smiled and said, "Good. You'll be going all by yourself. Good luck."

Julia sighed and then Awigyk took off back to the Test Chamber and Riktor reappeared and asked, "Is it over?"

Julia nodded and then Riktor said, "Then this way."

Julia followed him to the armory.


	6. Destroy the Hive Around the Ship

While Riktor was taking Julia to the armory, Riktor said, "Prakas really does obey orders. Just like when he was a Human. Tell me something Julia, do you wish for the pain to stop?"

Julia looked at him and then Riktor looked forward and then Julia wrote down, "I don't feel any pain. So don't worry about it."

Riktor read that and then looked at her saying to himself, "Did you take her emotions away from her as well?"

They appeared in front of the armory and then Riktor opened the door saying, "Julia, choose your 3 weapons. Then I'll take you to the Green Legion base."

Julia wrote down, "Just take me to the East side of the base."

Riktor read that and then said, "Oh, you are bossy."

Julia looked at him and Riktor saw the look in her eyes and said, "Alright. Alright. I'll take you to the East Gate. You'll just need to head straight after that."

She grabbed a Hand Cannon, Scout Rifle, and a Heavy Machine Gun. Riktor said, "Oh, I'm in love."

Julia wrote down, "I'm only into women."

Riktor laughed after reading that and then said, "Oh, I love talking to you. But you are pretty crazy. No doubt about that."

Awigyk looked at her monitor and asked, "Why do you people call Julia Law a traitor?"

One of the men answered, "She was selling weapons and information to the Fallen. A man named Pygon, Wolves Jaw, to be exact. So the Vanguard cast her out of the City. Then she befriended the Vex and made an alliance with the leader of Ymir. Ekis, Dark Mind. One of the darkest Vex's in the universe. She then befriended a Cabal known as Bracus Shalaz. And sent them coordinates of a Human settlement on Mars. They wiped us out. And we definitely won't believe that she's here to save us."

Awigyk heard that and then said, "Oh, she's friends with the enemy after all. That makes things even more interesting."

The Human asked, "Why are you so fixated with her?"

Awigyk answered, "She doesn't have much time left. If she continues to fight the serum that I injected her with, then she'll turn into an Ancient. Just like our boss and be immortal to no end. Hahahahahaha. And no one can kill her."

The Humans heard that and then looked at him and said, "I knew that she was bad news. She brings Humanity to shame. There is no saving us."

Awigyk looked at them and then said, "I wonder what'll happen. Will she save you? Or will she kill you so you don't have to go through what she went through? The torture is quite painful."

They heard that and then said to themselves, "We're totally going to die. And it's all up to Julia to save us. This situation just keeps getting worse."

On Pallas, the ship with everyone on it landed in a former Human settlement that was overrun by the Hive. Uxoon said, "Welcome to Pallet. A Human settlement that used to operate here on Pallas. The Hive overwhelmed them killing them all."

Mara heard that and then Uxoon said, "This is the closest that I could get you to the End of Days base of operations without us getting detected. There guard will be up because of what happened earlier at the City. So, they'll be ready for an attack. We need them to think that we're an ally. So we're going to need to kill a couple of the Fallen and take their gear. Then you head into the base and you kill the people in charge of the gates. Open the gates and we start our assault."

Mara heard that and said, "Wow, you really do have all of this planned out."

Uxoon said, "Actually, this is Julia's plan. We've been planning to take the base, but we never got the chance to because of Ceres. Awigyk is a monster. 15% of the planet is covered with his men. And it increases daily. They are killing off the Vex that live there."

Variks asked, "Why would he do that? He can't transform the Vex into his own army."

Uxoon answered, "Because he thinks that there is only room for one species to live on a planet. Not more than one."

Wavkeks heard that and then the alarm went off and Vevkiks asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Mara answered, "It's a bad thing. The Hive have surrounded the ship. Well, it only seems to be Thrall, but that's not the situation."

Uxoon said, "That is correct. The real situation is that we're inside of a ship and they are out there. The Hive appear from underground. They are a part of the Hive of Resurrection. They plan on reviving their God-King, Nukrex. He's a God-King that destroys everything in his path. He's far worse than Oryx, the Taken King. Nukrex is known as 'The Dark Ray King'. Meaning that he is in charge of a new faction far more deadlier than the Taken. Dark Ray are beings from alternate universes summoned by Nukrex. He's bad news to all."

Everyone heard that and then Uxoon said, "As soon as I open the hatch, you all start shooting at the Hive."

Mara said, "You'll be in the way, sir."

Uxoon said, "You need to put your life on the line sometimes, Mara. Julia taught me that. So, do it."

Mara said, "Aim your weapons at the hatch."

Everyone did and then Uxoon looked at them and started praying to their Gods and then said, "Alright, here I go. The doors open in 3...2...1...Now."

He hit the button and then the Hive started growling and Uxoon started to run back and the Thrall started running on board and the Fallen started shooting at the Thrall. Petra Venj smiled and said, "Here we go. They are coming. Don't let up."

Everyone continued to fire and then Uxoon slid underneath all of the gunfire and Mara bent over and grabbed Uxoon's foot and pulled him back and Variks shot the Thrall after them and Mara looked forward and then Uxoon grabbed his Sniper Rifle and started shooting at them and Mara smiled and said, "Let's do this."

Obalzaks asked, "What will we do after this?"

Uxoon answered, "We'll be heading straight through the forest. Find a couple Fallen Vandals and take their gear after killing them."

Nikyr asked, "They'd probably know that we're here because of the gunshots."

Uxoon said, "I know."

Wavkeks said, "That's not entirely a Thrall."

Uxoon said, "That's because it isn't a Thrall. That's a type of Hive that is new to this planet. It's a Zombie. You get bit by one of them, you are dead. You turn into one of them immediately. Sometimes, it takes a few minutes to infect your body. Sometimes a few hours."

Everyone heard that and then Uxoon said, "Aim for the head. That's the only way to kill them."

Variks shot it in the head saying, "Why didn't you just say so from the start?"

Uxoon answered, "You need a description of the enemy. But I never expected to see a Zombie on Pallas. If that happens, then the Hive are getting closer to the Traveler. They are slowly moving toward Earth. And that's not entirely good. We need that Traveler."

Mara said, "There is only one Guardian left to protect it."

Uxoon said, "Julia Law, I know. That's because the End of Days killed everyone. It's just what they do for a living."

They continued to fire at them and then Mara said, "We're going to slowly move forward. And once we get outside, we're going to check our flanks. And if you see anything that isn't ally, shoot to kill."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

They started walking out slowly and then Uxoon said, "Wait for me, baby. I'll be back. I have a mission to accomplish."

As soon as the Fallen got outside, they hopped to the side to check their flanks and saw nothing there and said, "Clear."

They all ran out and then Uxoon said, "Begin the mission."

Everyone started cheering and then charged through the forest.


End file.
